In a Perfect World
by FlyingFishWithWings
Summary: Anakin and Padme share a cute day by the lake with each other. They come up with ideas of what they want in their 'Perfect World'. Very fluffy, just a one-shot. Enjoy reading, then please review!


_Authors Note: Hi, everybody. This is a story I came up with a couple of weeks ago. If you have read my other story, 'No More Secrets', I'm just letting you know now that this story isn't part of that. This is just a little one-shot story. Yeah, it's got the same characters and its as fluffy as the other one, but it's not part of it. 'No More Secrets' is in an AU, where Anakin and Padme's relationship is public and well, if you want to know more you are gonna have to read that one! :) _

_BTW, I promise I am working REALLY hard to get an update for 'No More Secrets', it just seems that the days are not long enough to get everything done!_

_Please read and review this story, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! :)_

_I own nothing, this is all George's. Dang…_

_**In a Perfect World**_

The warm sun on Naboo was heating up the sand by the lake at the Villa, making it a very pleasant place to relax on. The summer air had hints of wildflowers and fruits, making the atmosphere seem almost exotic.

Anakin and Padme had just been for a swim together in the clear waters of the lake. Padme had been swimming in the lake every summer when she was a little girl, and she enjoyed being able to return to one of her favorite places, even more so now that Anakin was with her.

Padme sighed and stretched her arms lazily, smiling at her husband Anakin, who lay on the sand beside her. He gave her his lopsided grin, the one that made her heart flutter, and she shuffled closer to him, letting him wrap his strong arms around her.

Anakin brushed a few locks of wet hair from her face and gave her a long, soft kiss. Padme smiled against his lips, still in disbelief even after more than a year of marriage that he was all hers.

"It's nice here" Anakin mumbled when their kiss had ended.

Padme giggled. "Ani, I thought you said you hated sand"

Anakin was silent for a moment as he thought about this. "Yeah, I do. I meant that it is nice here with _you_, Angel. Not the sand" Anakin explained with a mischievous grin, caressing Padme's cheek.

Padme laughed and nodded her head. "I like it here with you too, Ani" Padme agreed. But then her expression changed from bright to sadness. "But you have to leave tomorrow"

Anakin sighed sadly. "I know. The Council is expecting me on Coruscant". He gave Padme an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Angel. I want to stay with you so badly. I never want to leave you"

Padme looked at her hands as she distractedly played with the warm sand. "In a perfect world you could" she said. "In a perfect world, you could always stay"

"In a perfect world, you could come with me to Coruscant, Padme. It wouldn't matter, because our marriage wouldn't be a secret" Anakin said quietly, not looking at Padme.

He had never regretted marrying Padme, not for one single second, but he hated all the lies and deceptions their secret brought upon them, and he knew Padme hated it too. But there was nothing else to do. Even though their marriage had been a secret and forbidden thing to do, they both knew that they would have been unhappy following the rules and staying apart. They needed each other. There wasn't a word to describe how much they loved each other.

"In a perfect world, there wouldn't be any wars or crimes or violence, so you wouldn't need to go to a meeting so they could tell you what injustice you had to solve next. There wouldn't be any, so I guess you would be out of a job then" Padme said.

She knew Anakin loved the action of being a Jedi, and she knew he was a very good one as well, and she fully supported him, but sometimes she really did fear for his safety. Anakin had the bad habit of being a bit reckless, which usually landed him in a bit of bother. He had scars to prove it.

"In a perfect world, Ani, you would _try _to be more careful" Padme said, stroking one of the long scars that ran down Anakin's chest.

Anakin grinned. "Padme, in a perfect world, you wouldn't _worry _so much!" he laughed.

Padme stared at the ground for a long time, and Anakin knew she was struggling not to cry. Hating to see her like this, Anakin pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and kissing her neck softly.

Padme couldn't help it, she giggled in delight and smiled up at her husband. Anakin grinned, pleased with himself that he had cheered her up again.

"In a perfect world, you would never stop doing _that_" Padme giggled, looking up at her husband with a mischievous smile.

"Suits me, M'Lady" Anakin replied, kissing Padme's neck, her soft spot, again softly and slowly, so that she shivered in delight and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

After a while, the couple lay back down on the sand together. Padme lay her head against Anakin's chest and smiled. He was always good at cheering her up, no matter what.

After a while, Anakin said, "In a perfect world, there would be no sand!"

Padme laughed, and scooped up a handful of the golden sand. She grinned at Anakin as she tipped it all over his chest.

Anakin shot upright and grabbed Padme around the waist. He pinned her to the ground and started to tickle her mercilessly. Padme squealed and begged for mercy, but Anakin didn't cease his attack. He couldn't stop laughing as Padme tried to squirm out of his hold unsuccessfully.

"Ani! Ani!" Padme laughed, swatting Anakin on the chest. Anakin grinned and rolled over onto his back, pulling her down on top of him. He gave her a long, tender kiss that left them both gasping for air.

"You – always – cheat – like that – Ani!" Padme gasped, trying to catch her breath after the kiss had made her slightly dizzy. Anakin's kisses always left her a bit lightheaded.

Anakin just laughed. "It's always so easy, Angel" he declared, smiling irresistibly. "And anyway, I just love kissing you so much"

Padme smiled. "You're not the only one" she admitted.

"I don't think we've had enough, then" Anakin stated, taking Padme's face softly in his hands and kissing her lovingly, over and over again.

Padme sighed in contentment once they had finished kissing, snuggling up in Anakin's arms. The sound of small water bugs could be heard coming from the lake. Padme grimaced.

"What's wrong, sweet?" Anakin asked, seeing her expression.

"Bugs!" Padme said in an annoyed voice. "In a perfect world, there would be _no _bugs!"

Anakin laughed. "You really hate bugs, don't you!"

Padme nodded. "They're all slimy and crawly and – ugh!" Padme said in a disgusted voice, shuddering.

Anakin laughed softly. "Don't worry, Padme. I'll protect you from the horrible Killer Beetles that are dead set on eating you all up" Anakin teased. Padme frowned and hit him.

"What if I really _did _get eaten by 'Killer Beetles'" Padme demanded. "You'd feel pretty sorry then, wouldn't you!"

Anakin gave her an apologetic look. "I would, Angel. I would" he agreed, rubbing her back. Then he grinned and a teasing light emerged in his blue eyes. "I'll be on Killer Beetle watch tonight, just to make sure that they don't sneak into our bedroom or anything whilst you're sleeping"

"It's not funny!" Padme protested.

Anakin burst out laughing and Padme tried to keep a straight, Senatorial face for as long as she could, but she ended up laughing with him.

"Okay, maybe it is a little absurd then" she admitted with a defeated smile.

Anakin hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, my sweet, I promise _nothing _will ever happen to you. Nothing"

Padme looked into his clear blue eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. She smiled and their lips met in an affectionate kiss.

They broke off and lay back down on the sand, Anakin wrapping his arm around Padme's waist. The sun was starting to set now, a flaming orange fireball meeting the horizon with pink and gold.

"I love you so much Angel" Anakin whispered into Padme's ear.

"I love you, Ani" Padme replied softly, turning her head to kiss her husband's chest. "In a perfect world, this day would last forever"

_THE END_

_Thanks heaps for reading! Please review! Hope you liked it!_


End file.
